Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woven cloth.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional woven cloth is shown in patents TW M455021. The woven cloth is woven by threads along a longitudinal directions and a lateralwise direction. The threads must be woven tightly to prevent the cloth from deforming, but the gaps among the threads are too narrow so that the cloth cannot breathe well.
Cloth of a conventional leisure shoe or sport shoe has the above-mentioned defectiveness, and it has poor extensibility so that it is not allowed for quick wear-on or quick take-off for a foot and is uncomfortable for doing exercises such as walking or jogging or for long-termed wearing.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.